His Choice
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "You're stupider than I thought of you thought jelly beans could tell you who to choose." Her words shocked him as his eyes flashed up to Marley's. Marley helps Lucas with the impossible choice in front of him. {Rucas} One Shot


**AN.- So Girl meets Triangle just aired, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. The jelly bean scene threw me off so I wrote this because my muses wouldn't let it go. Here's my interpretation of the jelly bean scene of how I would have liked it to go, because Marley is an interesting character and should have more air time. Dedicated to Sue.**

* * *

He sat there looking at the jelly beans in front of him that symbolized the impossible decision before him  
There was Riley, his sunshine. She lit up his whole world with just her smile. She had been thrown into his life and he had been better for it. He would not have survived if it wasn't for Riley Matthews. She always believed him and it gave him the feeling that he could do anything. Just the thought of Riley's laugh brought a smile to his lips. He knew that would never go away. Just like Maya and Riley were each other's safe place; Riley was his safe place.  
On the other side of the coin was Maya Hart. The girl that had a million and one passions. She was going to go far in her life. Maya was like him, somethings their emotions got ahead of their thought process. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind during their conversation at the campfire. He couldn't just let that go, he almost kissed her, that meant something right?

He was just afraid of hurting one, but in the process he cast the hurt on everyone.  
"You're stupider than I thought of you thought jelly beans could tell you who to choose." Her words shocked him as his eyes flashed up to hers.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, or are you hard of hearing too." She took a seat on the stool besides him.  
"Marley, no offense"-  
"But there's no way I know your situation" She rolled her eyes at his excuse, if she was honest she was expecting some push back from him.  
"I observe things Friar, it's what I do. Try me." The blonde let out a sigh eyes flickering back to the candy.  
"I need to choose."  
"You've already made your decision." Her bluntness surprised him for a second time.  
"Well obviously I haven't because otherwise we wouldn't be weighing jelly beans on a scale." His frustration at the situation spilling over.  
"By choosing not to choose, you've chosen. You'll lose them both." She rose from her seat and headed to the door, Lucas's voice rose in a masked panic.  
"But I can't lose"- his voice faded, the brunette smirked.  
"Who can't you lose?" A series of conflicted emotions danced across his face. Marley sighed retaking her seat; she would have to spell it out for him. She took the jelly beans out of the scale.  
"Which girl do you think of first when you get up in the morning."  
"Riley, but then I think about how many times Maya will Ha hur in my face." She placed a jelly bean in the scale.  
"Which girl is the last you think about before you fall asleep?"  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"Just answer the question Friar."  
" I pray for Riley to be safe, but I also pray for Maya, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay too." Another jelly bean hit the pan.  
"When something major happens in your life, who do you tell first?" Lucas opened his mouth and then took pause watching a know it all grin form on Marley's mouth. She pushed the scale in direction that only contained three purple jelly beans.  
"From here it looks like a simple decision." Lucas's brows furrowed.  
"But why didn't you add any jelly beans to the Maya side?"  
"Because in all of your answers it was always Riley first. She is always on your mind because she's in your heart." She watched the mixed emotions recapture the young man's face.  
"You love her." It was a statement that caused a pink tint to form lightly across his features.  
"What? No. I mean I can't. How could we possibly know that when we're just in high school." Love may have been too strong of a word for the current moment but what wasn't was the jellybeans staring him in the face. After all the thought provoking questions it was simple. It was Riley. It had always been Riley.  
"Go tell her." Marley urged. He gathered the courage needed and stood straight up. His stomach was in knots; he knew what he needed to do. He thanked Marley and bolted out of Topanga's in the direction of the Matthews. Mr. Matthews might take his shoe, but it was worth the risk. He glanced up at the room as he jumped to the fire escape. All that was circling in his mind was what was he was going to say.  
He closed his eyes and took a breath and then took the plunge.  
"Just close your eyes and tell her." He slid open the room.  
"I've made a decision Riley, it's you." He was met by deafening silence. He opened his eyes to see an empty room. Where were they?

"I made my decision!" He announced stepping into the Matthew's Kitchen, but the audience staring back at him was not who he expected.

"What are you doing in my house?" Cory exclaimed, and Lucas suddenly feared for his shoes.

"I came in through the window with a big important announcement, but no one is there, where are they?" He needed to tell them.

"They're gone, forget them, tell us." Katy patted the seat next to them in anticipation. She had been wondering how this whole thing played out between her daughter, Riley and Lucas.

"No." He needed not to get distracted, he had to get this out, he needed to tell them.

"Sit down and spill it Chucky." Topanga's voice caused fear to coarse through his veins. The last person in the world that you wanted to be at odds with was Topanga, especially since she always won.

"Ok, here's who I picked." The adults leaned in with curiosity. He took another breath feeling relief in the chose being made.

"Riley," his smiley grew wider just at her name, his eyes turned to Cory and Topanga seeking approval and was met with grins.

"It's always been Riley."

* * *

 **A.n.- So there it is, I really enjoyed writing this, Let me know what you think.**


End file.
